Writing Challenge
by Hannah Melto
Summary: A collections of shorts and poems based of the 30 day challenge. They challenge word or words are in the title.
1. Ripped Apart

Writing challenge day one.

"Ripped Apart."

Every day the same name clings to my tongue, refusing to let go, to fall off properly with out stutter, with out being filled with anxiety and fear.

It is the name that has been burned in my heart, and there are days where I have never been more thankful for this fact.

Yet there are days were I tear and thrash at the bonds that bind me to him.

Perhaps It is my existence that wishes to torture me.

For the events and circumstances of my life have painted my personality, and it is that pride that keeps me from uttering the truth, and yet.

With out my past being set as it has I often wonder if I were to fall for the same man. For I myself would be born a new.

It is the world that has bound us by the red thread of fait, yet it also holds a knife threatened to cut the line.

And that, as much as I crave to blame on others, I am at fault for.

For It was not my circumstances that told me how to react, how to adapt, to that which has changed me.

Often I find, when the storm of need in my heart has calmed, And I can gaze at my heart untainted by the life framed around it.

I see a softer love

Just as passionate, but more brave and pure, more amazing then anything i could have hoped to feel.

And I feel that I am doomed.

For unless the circumstances change, allowing a new chance for me to change with them.

I will for ever be the hand, wielding the knife.

That will rip us apart.


	2. Over the Rainbow

Writing Challenge Day two.

"Over the Rainbow."

Light from a new setting sun had begun to flicker through the class room windows, shading it in a warm light. The sound of traffic seemed farther away as the wind rustled the leaves just outside the glass. It was the end of the day, and Helga stood in the class room mopping the floors, or at least she was suppose to. It was part of this thing Phoebe had suggested to help budget cuts. Have the kids clean the class room; something she had learned on her exchange visit to japan. So every day now two kids would stay behind after class, sweep, mop, and clean the chalkboard.

Helga had long sense finished sweeping with her 'Partner' who was now fetching water for them to mop. Which led her to dwell on her two problems at that moment.

One, she had fallen asleep in front of the TV the other night which had been apparently showing wizard of oz at some point because now she had 'Over the Rainbow' stuck in her head. She had been fighting to sing it all day. There is nothing that would kill her rep more. And now with only one person to catch her the temptation to at least hum quietly was starting to tug at her train of thought, yet that only brought up problem two.

'Two' was her 'Partner', 'Two' was still getting the water and soap for the mops, 'Two' was her secret crush. Yes 'Two' was Arnold.

To be honest out of all people to judge her for wanting to sing besides phoebe he would be at the end of the list. But he was also at the top for keeping up this act. God forbid he know how much of a softy she was.

Helga peered over her shoulder towards the door. No sign of him. She closed her eyes. Couldn't even hear him walking down the hall way. Taking a deep sigh she re opened her eyes and glanced around. Finding a few spots they had missed. To be honest they were suppose to pick up the desks and push them aside against the walls to clean, but no one ever bothered, they would just have to put them right back. And In coming in on this job partnered with Arnold, despite his protests, she made him do the same. But now that she had the time, and knew how hard it was from before, to weave through trying to sweep and mop, she began moving the desks back.

She wasn't being exactly gentle. A desk would crash slightly, or nock into something, nothing too loud, but loud enough for Helga to drop her guard. And through the masking of the clattering of school desks, she began to hum.

For now thats all she would dare allow. Missing a few notes too, incase Arnold should come in and hear she could change the song quickly. Once all the desks had been pushed aside she surveyed for Arnold again. Still nothing.

Criminy! He was taking forever. She looked around and noticed the spots left untouched, sighing she picked up her broom and began to sweep again. Although the noise of the choir was much softer Helga found herself getting once again lost in the melody. The few missed notes replaced with few sung words. Until she was softly singing the whole song. The words took her focus from her sweeping, and soon she was dancing, swaying to an orchestra playing in her head. Her broom as her partner.

Lost in her own world, She stopped when she thought she heard something out side the door. After a moment she peered from where she stood. And saw nothing. As soon as the relief took hold of her thoughts she found her self singing again; finishing the last few notes of the song. She ended and continued happily humming with a smile on her face, sweeping with purpose again. Her thoughts drifting to where Arnold was what was taking him, but still happy he was her 'Partner.'

Arnold sat on the ground just outside the door, next to him a bucket of hot soapy water. His head resting back on the lockers, soaking wet.

_He had arrived while she was putting desks back. Though she could have hardly noticed the way she seemed so lost in thought, focused on something else. He took a place to hid and watch with an amused look on his face, he was right about the chairs. _

_ When she was done he had thought about going in, but the idea of leaving her a little more time to herself seemed ideal. The sound of sweeping picked up. Haha Arnold had won. He hadn't put up much of an argument regarding the chairs but still, a win was a win. Yet he was torn from his victory when he heard a soft melody trickle from within the class room. He dared to peek through the top windows above the lockers. He watched her sing and smile and dance with a delight he had never before seen on her. He could have sworn his heart stopped. He felt himself leaning yet so lost in her he lost his grip and fell nocking over the bucket. Crap. _

He had fetched a new bucket quietly as possible and took a spot away from the windows avoid the puddle he had left behind. Part of him wanted to sit and listen to her forever, the more logical side told him if he just barged in there, even pretending like he heard or saw nothing, she might be be startled and beet him senseless. So he waited, for a moment where she would stop, with the excuse he tripped and fell. Depending on how long she took perhaps adding in a 'was nocked out' part. Until then he watched the wall of lockers be hit with light that was coming from the classroom, and wished he was on the other side, singing and dancing with her.


	3. Fiery Eyes, Fragile Heart

Writing Challenge Day three.

Fiery Eyes, Fragile Heart

They stood across each other in a golden field, of such a bright color, matching there hair. The girl in her pink dress stood straight, a pair of binoculars held in front of her eyes. She gazed through them at the boy standing just as firm, in his boy scouts uniform and fir hat. No words were spoken. The wind rustled the trees surrounding the field. And under that picture perfect blue sky, they started to approach each other.

There the two stood, the boy weighed down with pack , that held two sleeping bags, sweating under his fir hat that hardly fit on his head. And the girl, with her clean wight suit case and blue electric record player standing next to her, a checker bag across her shoulder. In a wicker basket a small screeched at its cage. Here fiery eyes cooled by her strong blue eye shadow.

" Were you followed?"

" I don't think so."

" Mew."

" Is that a cat?"

The girl smiled. " Yes."

" Ok. I liked your letters."

" Thanks, same here."

" Can you read a map?"

" Yes."

" Me too, cartography badge."

The boy pulled out a map and held it up for the girl.

" Here is where we're going, I would like to get by this point to set up camp."

" Ok."

" Well we had better be going."

" Ok."

The boy turned oh heal as the girl picked up her white suit case and blue record player, and the two headed off to the forest.

( This was based off of a scene from Moonrise Kingdom. A move I saw this past 4th of july. I highly suggest you watch it if you're an Arnold Helga fan. I can completely see the cross over, there love causing all sorts of mayhem. The troubled girl, and the orphan boy. )


End file.
